Vision's of the Future
by Mellaithwen
Summary: JA 9. What if QuiGon’s vision of ObiWan was much more than a vision? What if the Jedi Master found himself in that time? Would it change anything? How will he react to the changes in the world? How will ObiWan react to seeing his Master again? COMPLETED
1. Visions or more?

**Disclaimer: This is just a harmless fanfic. No money is being made. I do not own the Jedi Apprentice books and assure you I never have. **

**  
Summary: After the adventure on the planet Kegan, with fellow Jedi Master Adi Gallia and their apprentices Obi-Wan and Siri; Qui-Gon gets a vision. But what if it was much more than a vision? What if Qui Gon found himself in the time of the vision? Faced with the harsh realities of the changed world how will he react? How will Obi-Wan react? Fanfic of JA book #9 The Fight for Truth.  
  
The italic part is text from the book.**  
  
Chapter 1, Visions or more?  
  
_"But their freedom was an illusion," Obi-Wan argued.  
  
"We do not know if O-Vieve and V-Tan's visions were wrong, Padawan," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "O-Vieve's vision of the future was clouded, but that doesn't make it invalid. Perhaps she just misinterpreted what she saw,"  
  
"That I don't believe," Obi-Wan said. "I can't imagine one central evil controlling the whole galaxy. That would be impossible."  
  
"I hope we do not see it Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "But we cannot say it is impossible. Haven't you experienced enough of chance and evil in the galaxy to realize that?"  
  
Obi Wan shook his head stubbornly. "She saw darkness coming from the Jedi itself. That could never happen."  
  
Sun suddenly burst through the clouds over head, dazzling Qui- Gon's sight. The glare caused Obi-Wan's features to blur and dissolve. For a moment, Qui-Gon didn't see the boy. He saw an elder man, alone, living on a desolate planet, his only companions his dark memories.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the same shiver he'd experienced in O-Vieve's presence. Did he just have a vision of himself as an elder? Was that the dark vision O-Vieve has seen for him?  
  
Then a sudden truth pierced him. 'That isn't me. It is Obi- Wan.' Or was it?  
_  
The Sun retreated behind the clouds. But the shadow was much darker than anyone would expect. Nobody seemed to notice but Qui- Gon. Obi-Wan continued to walk in front of him as if Qui Gon was right behind him but he wasn't. The boy was getting further and further away. Qui Gon tried to call out to him but found his voice stuck in his throat.  
  
The dark continued to surround him, blocking out all else. He could see nothing, hear nothing. He reached out for the force but felt nothing. He felt faint. His head swam. He could hear voices. He reached for his lightsaber. Ready to battle the unseen foe.

He tried again to reach out for the force but it was too late. He fell in a heap as the black void consumed him, still clutching his lightsaber.   
  
It swirled around the fallen Jedi. Faster and faster it spun until the dark began to lighten. Black turned to dark blue. Dark blue to purple. Purple to pink. Pink to white. Until it was just a cloud. A mist, fading away; being replaced by a fierce sand storm. Leaving an unconscious Jedi Master in its wake. Lying on the ground, unconcious, on the desert plains of Tatooine.

**Please Review!**

**Does anyone know what the things that attack Luke, R2D2 and C3P0 in Star Wars A New Hope are called? When Ben saves them?**


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

**Thoughts in are in italic…**

**Kynstar: Thanks, yeah I was talking about them. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to risk getting it wrong...**

****

**The Burninator Named Trogdor: Thank you! I read The Fight for Truth and just loved the vision Qui-Gon gets. Had to do something about it glad you like**

**MutantJediBauer: Thank you, I wasn't sure and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself lol. Thanks for the review**

**Snickers Lambchops: Thank you, hope you like the chapter!**

**Nikki:Thanks!**

**Sarabi**** Dances off Cliffs: Thank you, hope you like this chapter**

**Crello****: Tusken Raiders…I shall have to try and find out lol. Hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 2 Feelings

Ben Kenobi sat on a large rock outside the caves he had made his home. He wore a pale tunic over a light brown shirt and wrapped around him was a dark brown cloak. The garb of a Jedi. Of a Jedi Knight. A Jedi Master. His hands were always close to his utility belt where his lightsaber hung. A solemn look was always on his face. As he looked at the sand of the desert memories came back to him. Of the first time he had come to Tatooine.

He had been on a ship with Queen Amidala, escaping from Naboo; where the Trade Federation had invaded. They had to land for repairs and spare parts. He had been an apprentice then.

Ben's hand went to his head as he felt his hair. Remembering a time when his hair had been cut short and a padawan braid had hung behind his ear. Everything was different now. He had a different name then. He was known as Obi-Wan. He had a Master then.

Ben swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as memories of his beloved Master came flooding back. He tried not to think about it but every day left alone he had no distractions to stop him.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi. He did not always follow the rules but he always had the Jedi council and the galaxies best interest in mind no matter what. He had been like a father to Ben, and he a son.

Ben had been at the temple almost all his young life, and at 13 if he didn't have a Master soon it would be too late. It had been hard at first, and it had taken a lot to convince Qui-Gon to take him as an apprentice, but in the end he had agreed and they made a great a team. Ben had made some decisions that he regretted but in the end things had turned out for the better and the bond that was shattered was re-formed better and stronger than ever.

As time went on they had adventures and lived through many life threatening situations. Together they made a formidable team.

They had been sent to negotiate with the trade federation, Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor. When they were discovered as Jedi, the two Nemoidian Trade viceroys Nute Gunray and Daultay Dofine took action as adviced by the dark Sith lord Darth Sidious.

After escaping and landing on the planet they had gone to great lengths to save the Queen. After an attack in space it was clear they would need to repair the ship.

On the planet Qui-Gon had met a small child. Anakin Skywalker. Annie. A skilled podracer, the only human to be able to do so. Qui-Gon knew that his reflexes had to be good, very good, a trate of a potential. After taking a blood sample and sending it to Obi-Wan for a midi-chlorian count. It had shown over twenty thousand, more than Master Yoda.

Ben sighed at the memory.

_'I could have lied, and said there was none. He might have let it go,'_

_'No he wouldn't he would persist like he always does…did,'_

Anakin was too old, the council did not want him to be taught the ways of the Jedi but as always Qui-Gon had persisted. He claimed Obi-Wan was ready for the trials and Anakin could be his new apprentice. The council disagreed. Qui-Gon did not openly go against the council's wishes. He did not train him but he made sure he was around to watch and learn.

They had fought a Sith lord apprentice by the name of Darth Maul. He had fallen behind. He had watched behind a ray wall as Darth Maul had caught Qui-Gon off guard. Maul hit Qui-Gon in the chin before running him through with his red lightsaber.

Ben could still the screams. His own voice shouting _'No!'_ He had fought Darth Maul. He fought with a vengeance, cutting the Sith Down and seeing as he fell down the melting pit in two halves.

He had gone to his Master's body.

_"It is too late," he croaked to Obi-Wan_

_"No!" He had cried_

_"Obi-Wan, promise me you'll train the boy." _

_"Yes, Master."_

_"He is the chosen one… he will bring balance…train him!"_

And with that he died, cradled in the weeping arms of his apprentice.

Tears stung Ben's eyes. He blinked to get rid of them but it only made them fall. He had held him in his arms. He had died in his arms. Ben put his head in his arms and cried silent tears. He hadn't cried for so long. He had pushed it to the back of his mind trying to pretend it hadn't happened but it had.

A noise caught his attention as he looked up. He wiped the tears away and looked out onto the plains. He could see some kind of whirlwind. It only seemed to be in one place. Obi-Wan felt no disturbance but his hand went to his lightsaber out of habit. The whirlwind changed colours in front of his very eyes.

When it had finally died down a desert storm had begun. Through the sand that flew around him he could make out a figure lying still. A body. Wearing Jedi clothes. It was then he sensed something in the force he had not felt in a long time.

He felt his Master again…

----

**Please Review!**

**Was that a quick update, or what?! Well for me it was **


	3. Findings

**Disclaimer: Sadly, it doesn't belong to me…well the plot does-sort of… but nothing else**

**Master Elora Dannan: Oh god I spelled it like Annie? Ahhhh! feels stupid thanks for the review!**

**Celtic Angel18: Thanks! **

**Crello: Thank you! **

**MutantJediBauer: Loving the faithful reviewers, thank you**

**Sarabi Dances off Cliffs:Hope this was soon enough for you **

**Snickers Lambchops: Another faithful reviewer lol it may have been a one off it might be permanent who knows? **

**Kynstar: Another faithful reviewer! Sounded a bit like Yoda at the end there; Senses him, does he? lol**

**The Burninator Named Trogdor: Yay! A faithful reviewer! is pleased You could borrow my quick updating skills…which are slowly dying. Lol I only updated quickly because I had these sudden ideas…then comes the writers block. It's so sad when Qui-Gon dies and you feel so sorry for old Obi because of the guilt and pain he must feel…and I can't help wanting to hit Anakin-repeatedly, bloody ungrateful git…rambles**

**A/N: Ah yes also…I've been very excited by writing this but I have some things to say. Firstly this chapter might suck since I haven't betta'd it or anything. Secondly I live in Britain where the Jedi Apprentice books aren't sold. Therefore I have to get them off Amazon. I've only got as far as book #9 so if there are some kind of memories of the past at some point during this fic they will be limited. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 3 Findings

As soon as he had felt the familiar feeling of his master he took at a run towards the figure. He might have been taken a chance, relying on a hope but he didn't care.

He turned the body over and saw a lightsaber attached to a utility belt that hung around his waist just like his own. He looked at the face and couldn't believe his eyes. How many times he had seen that face. How many times had he wished to see that face again. And there it was. The strong jaw. The facial hair. The nose. The cheekbones. Everything.

Ben bent down next to him. Groaning slightly at his tired limbs. He put his hand over Qui-Gon's fore head. He could feel it, it was real! It felt cool, but not too cold. He could feel no pain from him through the force. He pulled his hand away.

_'Maybe he just needs some sleep, I can ask him my questions when he wakes up,'_

To be honest he wasn't sure how he'd deal with it if he woke up then. How he himself would react to Qui-Gon's eyes looking at him again.

He then, with a little help from the force, managed to carry Qui-Gon to his "home".

Feeling groggy and disoriented Qui-Gon began to awake. He was lying on his back on a bed. He opened his eyes warily. He did not recognise his surroundings at all.

_'I must have dozed off,'_ he thought to himself.

But that didn't explain where he was and the sudden rise in temperature. He raised himself into a seating position and looked around. The room was empty but from the doorway he could see an old man sitting outside in the sun with his back to him. His hair was white, but his posture was that of someone younger. His head was in his hands. Qui-Gon could sense the force radiate from him. And there was something familiar about him…something he couldn't quite place…

He looked down and found his lightsaber was gone. He felt slight alarm at being disarmed but made a note not to start anything. He was a stranger, wherever he was and it was expected that the man wouldn't want him to be armed. That didn't stop him feeling vulnerable though.

He looked around. His cloak had been hung up on a hook on the wall. There were bandages on the table and in the cupboards were food and drink. Qui-Gon looked again and saw that the man had not moved. He decided to approach him. To thank him for his hospitality and to ask for his lightsabre back.

When he got close enough he could see that the mans head was no longer in his hands but instead Qui-Gons lightsabre was. He held it so carefully as if it was the most precious thing on earth and yet he held it with a strong grip so that nothing could take it from him.

_'And nothing ever will,'_ the man thought to himself _'Not again,'_

Qui-Gon looked the man up and down. He could see no weapons, his cloak was hiding any he might have, but a small shape in the cloak could indicate a blaster.

_'No its not the right shape,'_

A lightsaber? Maybe, but Qui-Gon had never seen this man before, not at the Temple anyway. In the mans pocket was a small weight as if a rock of some sort was in there

The old man seemed to tense up as if he knew Qui-Gon was so close,

_'But I've made no noise,'_ Qui-Gon thought.

Qui-Gon walked around and looked at the man. His features were obscured by the sun's that shone brightly in his face. Qui-Gon stepped in front of him and saw his face clearly.

"I don't mean to bother you but-." Qui-Gon began before being interrupted

"I thought I was dreaming, but you're real," the man observed. His voice was thick as if he'd been crying but it was clear and strong despite his old age.

He looked up at Qui-Gon.

"Is it you? Really?" the man looked up expectantly. Qui-Gon looked into his eyes and took a step back in shock. He knew those eyes. Bright blue eyes. But he had last seen them on another. They had been happy. Now they were full of sorrow and regret. But the spark had not entirely gone out and it seemed to get brighter the more Qui-Gon looked at him. The memory of a vision came back to him. He could see the young man, boy this old man used to be. He could almost see the padawan braid that would have been behind his ear.

"Obi-Wan…" he whispered.

**Lol I'm stalling. I don't want to do the confrontation yet :oP. Sorry this took a while to get up, I was in Belgium lol**

**Please review!**


	4. Not Sure

**A/N: I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long!**

**HecateTriformis: Here's an update :D**

**neosun7: lol sorry it took so long!**

**Rhiw: Don't cry! Please! Heres the chapter! See no need to cry :) **

**Blue Ducky: aww Obi-Wan plushie! It's soo cute! Thanks for the review, don't feel dumb lol, the more people I get to tell me these things the better I write :D I try to do longer chapters but I suck at them lol **

**Emmithar: Lol I watch as the force flies away MWAHAHA ahem yes very cruel but it's just a little something stories need :D I love your new fic!**

**firewingz: We shall see lol, As I said to someone else, there won't be a sequel but I have written the last chapter and I'm quite proud of it :D**

**MusicDreamer: Thanks, ah bit will Obi-Wan tell Qui Gon about Anakin? Wait and seeee :oP**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: Same here, I haven't gone looking for any new fics recently though, I just wait for updates from my author alerts, thanks for reading**

**Elana: Thank you :)**

**Ice Jayden: Thank you, here's the update**

**laurajslr: Thanks!**

**norah-hunt: Thanks :) I love Ireland lol but Belgium consisted of mainly going to historical sites, listening to teachers, and being stuck in a very hot bus with more than 30 people on, on a very hot day with no air conditioning...**

**master kaym: very good, yes it is the rock :) glad you liked the story, you'll have to read on for that but there won't be a sequel so I can't change things too much **

**desert Angel: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Kynstar: Thanks! Lol yes school trip, very enjoyable**

**Roxierocks: Lol thanks. Before I bought the first few on Amazon WH Smith people told me that they didn't sell them and that I should try Waterstones (silly idiots directing my money elsewhere..) and Waterstones said that they were out of print, therefore weren't sold. I don't know what Borders is but The Works didn't have them either so I just get them off the internet lol, what part of Britain are you in? I'm in Wales :)**

**The Burninator Named Trogdor: Lol! Quick give them back! Come to think of it, keep them :oP Gah I know what you mean about Anakin! He's such an ungrateful git! Well now I just remembered...Obi Wan used Qui Gon's lightsabre to kill Maul after his was thrown down the pit bit sooo he must have kept Qui's, so now he has two!**

**Kayne: I don't know about the long part but it will get finished...eventually!**

**MutantJediBauer: Lol I went there with my school for 4 days. So much fun! I'm in Wales :D well me, Obi and Qui have a contract going, I won't post certain pictures on the net if they act out scenes for me **

**Sarabi Dances off Cliffs: Sorry about this chapter taking so long, had writers block...I still do lol**

**Snickers Lambchops: Lol, shame there isn't a Hogwarts around here...lol, thought just between you and me, if you run hard enough at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, there really is a wizard world! But it's called concussion**

Chapter 4 Not Sure

Ben felt an odd tingling feeling. He hadn't heard his real name in so long. No one knew. Not around here anyway. And yet there it was. Out in the open.

Normally he would have denied it. Pretended he didn't know who Obi-Wan was but this time he embraced it.

It wasn't just some traveller. Some stranger who had heard tales of the Jedi. An ignorant idiot looking for one of the last Jedi's, in search of a story or evidence of the old world.

But instead his beloved Master, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn stood in front of him. Whispering his name.

He felt as though he had been jerked back to the past. Once again he saw the horrible event replay in his minds eye. Darth Maul stabbing his Master. The feeling of dread. The feeling that his stomach had just dropped. His heart stopped. And as the memory of himself cried out an ear piercing 'No!' he whispered it in the present.

Qui-Gon bent down in front of him. Ben no longer felt like the old man he was. He no longer felt like an accomplished Jedi Knight. Instead he was a young boy again. An apprentice. He couldn't help but look down and Qui-Gon continued to stare.

"How…?" Qui-Gon asked. Ben smiled inside, he had been about to say the exact same thing.

"I don't know, you, you-," No he couldn't say it. He was afraid that if he did his Master would disappear. Was he a ghost? A hologram? A dream? A mirage that he'd been wishing for ever since he ended up on this dreaded planet?

"I- what?" Qui-Gon asked eager to know what was going on. Ben couldn't lie. Not now. Not to his Master.

"Died," he whispered trying to push the onslaught of emotions that attacked him to the back of his mind.

It was like after the funeral again. He felt lost, confused. He had been calm and collected with Anakin but on the inside he was dying. Being torn apart.

At night when Anakin was asleep Obi-Wan would creep into his Masters room and stay in there for hours crying.

He would fall asleep huddled in the corner. Many mornings Anakin had woken up and been sure Obi-Wan had abandoned him but he would always find him asleep in Qui-Gon's quarters. Tear tracks covering his cheeks.

He was jerked from his day dream with the voice of Qui-Gon echoing inside his head

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, testing their bond. Obi-Wan stood up in shock. No one, no one had done that. Not one person had managed to get inside his mind. But he had been so pre-occupied his shields were not up.

He felt stupid for not being more careful. He longed for his masters call. And there it was, dare he answer it? If he did, would he only have to say goodbye a second time?

Ben looked up at his former Master.

Qui-Gon looked sorry. He didn't want to insult Obi-Wan, he wanted to make sure. He had no idea where he was…when he was and he just wanted to try and make sense of things. The force told him it was Obi Wan, everything screamed at him telling him who the elderly man was but he had to be sure.

Ben opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something but couldn't think what. He wanted to break the awkward silence. He wasn't ready for his mind to be invaded like that. He didn't want things to be like they were to have it all crumble into dust when all this went away.

His solitude had been destroyed and he needed to come to terms with what was going on. He loved his master, he had missed him so much, and would welcome him gladly but at those few moments he felt guilty. As if it was all his fault, what if Qui Gon wanted to know what happened? What if he blamed Obi-Wan?

He began to walk off. Qui-Gon called after him, sure that it was his fault.

"Obi-Wan!"

Ben had half a mind to correct him but decided against it. He carried on walking as if he was none the wiser.

**Shorter chapter sorry! Just realised how similar the ending is to chapter 3...**

**Please Review!**


	5. Settled

Chapter 5, Settled

_'Your words hung high in the rafters  
And settled down like rain  
Remain happy ever after'-Jayhawks_

Ben had not stormed off like that in a long time. It was childish and he was too old to be walking away from his problems. But to see his master again...something inside of him changed.

His name. His old name. He had been known as old Ben for so long, but he hated to deny the truth, to lie.

As hard as it was to let go of his solitude the loneliness was unacceptable. He had no reason to feel alone any more. His master had returned somehow....

Was it forever? Was it for a day? And the Jedi himself didn't know how he'd got there either...

Surely something must have happened. He would have to ask his master. He half laughed to himself. He was the master. He was the knight now. He took a deep breath and turned around. He would not solve this by storming off. He would face it. They had to talk.

/--/--/--/--/--/

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed as he stood in the same place he had been the last 10 minutes. Questions rolled through his mind

_'Where was he?'_

_'When was he?'_

_'Why was Obi Wan so upset?'_

_'Where had his padawan gone?'_

And as much as he didn't want to think about it he found himself wondering how he had died. It was not something to fear, it was something to embrace when the time came. To be one with the force. So why was the boy so upset? Qui-Gon felt an odd feeling as he corrected himself.

"He's not a boy, not now."

He felt jealous. Jealous that the whole world had gotten to see Obi Wan at his full potential and he had missed it.

But he didn't want to die. In all honesty he had hated the thought. The fact that he would have to leave everything behind. He didn't want to cause grief, but whatever happened had done so to Obi Wan.

He saw a glint from a reflection on one of the suns rays through the door to the small "house". He stepped in. He felt cooler as he was shaded from the suns. He picked up the lightsabre and ignited it. The green light shone high as the blade was switched on. Qui-Gon's brow furrowed in confusion.

This was his lightsabre.

But Obi Wan had walked off with his lightsabre.

_'How could there be two?'_

_'One must be from me, that he took when he brought me here.'_

_'The other...'_

_'Why would I give my lightsabre to Obi Wan when he has his own? What would I use?'_

Then it hit him, the realisation dawned of why his padawan might have his lightsabre, of why he wouldn't be needing it.

_'When I died...'_

"I think we need to talk," a voice from behind him declared "There's a lot we need to say, well I know I have."

"Then let's sit Obi Wan,"

Ben didn't flinch. He didn't deny the name. He embraced it. As the two Jedi Masters sat opposite each other a long silence reigned. Each waiting for the other to start. And Qui-Gon didn't dare use the bond again. After some time Obi Wan began in a low voice

"When you went I was lost and I had a responsibility, I was your successor I was-I had to-I had to prove to people that you'd been a good Master, I had to become a Knight, a Master myself while I was still grieving," As Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder Obi Wan fought with his emotions

_'Do I tell him?'_

_'No!'_

_'But maybe somehow it would be alright, if he just knew'_

_'By telling him about Anakin he might never bring him to Coruscant, the boy might never be trained!'_

_'Is that such a bad thing?'_

_'There's a reason for everything! You know that!'_

_'But he's caused so many deaths. So much pain!'_

_'If you tell him about the child and somehow he finds his way back to his own time, the future will change,'_

_'For the better,'_

_'Or for worse,'_

"Obi Wan? Are you alright?"

_'I can't tell him, everything has to happen as it has, I can't tell him anything,'_

"Yes, I'm fine," he said as he looked at the floor. Qui-Gon knew he was lying even without inside his mind

"Obi Wan…"

"I haven't been called that in so long. I'm known as Ben here, Old Ben," He said trying to change the subject.

"Ben?" Qui-Gon asked with slight amusement "Why the change?"

"A blatant attempt to escape my past, but it seems you've caught up with me,"

"Obi-Ben," he corrected himself "If you don't want to say any more, I'll understand."

"Then I choose silence, if you don't mind, but I really don't mind you calling me Obi," He replied with a smile.

"How did you get here?" he asked, the curiosity getting the best of him.

"I don't know. The last I remember from, well, from my time was us, me and your younger self, getting off the planet Kegan,"

Obi Wan was shocked. That was so long ago. He still remembered it though.

"What happened exactly?"

"We had been talking about O-Vieve and her vision when I think I had one myself, a vision I mean,"

Obi Wan was lost in his thoughts. At the time he had thought it impossible. Impossible for one evil controlling the whole galaxy. He remembered what he had said _"She saw darkness coming from the Jedi itself. That could never happen." _But of course that was exactly what had happened. He felt emotions surge up inside of him as he thought of Anakin. He had been the darkness. He had betrayed the Jedi. And Obi Wan had trained him, when the council were against it. He had even been against the boy being trained himself but that was before…before his Master had died. He had made a promise, he could not break it.

"What did you see?" Obi Wan asked as he noticed his Master staring at him.

"This. I saw you as you are now, but then I was here, in the vision I can't explain it."

"You know, I've heard many a pilot tell of stories such as this," Obi Wan said suddenly "Time changing, seeing things that aren't there, and then getting a strong sense of déjà vu, but they've only ever talked about momentary lapses in time. Minutes. Seeing something far off in time, being there for some seconds and then back where they were with not a second passed, and not a single person had noticed. Maybe that's what happened to you."

"Or maybe this is all a dream…" Qui-Gon sighed to himself. A small pain on his arm made him turn towards Obi Wan.

"Why did you pinch me?"

"Just making sure you're awake." And with that the first smile in a long time came to the old mans lips.

/--/--/--/--/--/

I think that chapter was longer :) if not I'm sorry. But the update was much faster :oD

**Review Replies:**

**Kynstar**: Lol wouldn't you be a bit flabbergasted if someone told you you'd died? And that someone is a very old padawan who some hours/days ago was a 13 year old :oP

**LalaithoftheBruinen**: I know the feeling, hope this was soon enough :)

**Snickers Lambchops**: Lol yes I did! I can't watch the hp films anymore, I hated POA so much! Did the book no justice, plus a cinema full of little kiddies screaming at the dementors and Gary Oldman really didn't help matters. Lol I have a habit of making him walk off...it's such an easy way to end a chapter lol

**Master Kaym:** I assure you now I will never leave a story unfinished to never be finished. It's extremely likely that I won't update for a while but it will get finished...eventually lol. I don't know where that came from. I could just see him in a corner crying. Holding his masters lightsabre. Just re-reading the part from JA#9 '_He saw an elder man, alone, living on a desolate planet, his only companions his dark memories.'_ that last part just made me really think about how hurt he must feel

**laurajslr**: I really wanted to write the conversation, but I'm scared it would go to long and just get out of hand, you know? might get predictable...yes lol lots of different ways :oD

**neosun7**: yes indeedy lol, I didn't mean to make it so sad it just turned out that way :oP

**MusicDreamer**: Cookies! I think I just found an insentive to write more lol

**wyldcat**: Don't worry I won't stop lol. You shall have to wait and see :oD

**The Burninator Named Trogdor: **Lol with me I've got 2 other stories I have been neglecting and 50 other things to do with school e.t.c. lol 100 years is a loooong time. I relaly didn't intend for the chapter to be so sad lol...just happened

**Kenobi-girl1:** Alrightey then!

**Emmithar**: joins in massacre of pop-ups the force will protect you. Just not against people who use it better :oP no power?! omg poor you! As soon as my iPod comes I'll be dine in that situation but right now! eek! Glad you got the truck open afterwards lol. Sorry again for shortness. One of the things I hated was the fact that the only mention of Qui Gon in Ep2 came from Count Dooku! I wanted to see how Obi dealed with the death of his master, I know Jedi don't often show feelings but theres a fine line between the jedi order and unfeeling at all

I have an odd way of writing. I've written the last 2 chapters, beta'd them and re-written them several times. So I know whats going to happen and how, I just have to write in between. Mwahahaha the perks of being a writer! Lol, hope you like the chapter!

**Gingerbread men for all!**

Please review!

Click it! Clllliiiiiiicccckkkkkkk itttttttttt you know you want to!


	6. Ee'li

**Disclaimer: Do I look like George Lucas? Didn't think so...**

**Wow it's cold! Granted it's 07:50 in the morning in Wales and close to winter but jeez!**

**I have realised something.**

**There will be no sequel to this story. So I can't change it so much that events do or don't happen so if I do (haven't decided yet) include Luke in this fic it will have to be near the end. Just thought I'd let you know...**

**Chapter 6 - Ee'li**

Obi Wan lay in bed. He could not sleep. As he closed his eyes and focused on the force he realised Qui Gon was not either. The old man raised himself, and stretched out his old body. He found Qui Gon watching the last sun set.

"You want to go back don't you?" Obi Wan said bluntly. Qui Gon knew of the mans presence and did not seem surprised by his question.

"I'm sorry, I don't belong here, you know that," Qui Gon admitted, knowing there was no point in lying. Obi Wan took a deep breath before saying

"Come, there's bound to be someone on this desolate place who understands, plenty of pilots weaving stories at least,"

They had walked for many hours, with quite a few stops, but finally they made their way towards the centre of the desert planet. Storm troopers littered the place. Qui Gon looked on in amazement, he had no clue what the things were, but he trusted Obi Wan.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon used the force to cloak themselves. They did not want to arouse suspicion, or attract unwanted attention. The streets were dangerous.

After making it past the guards the two made their way into the seedy bar.

Thousands of different creatures sat, enjoying their drinks. Brawls broke out every now and again, but were quickly resolved. Be it by a mutual understanding or the opponent dying, either way the two Jedi did not want to be caught in the middle of such a thing. They may be peace keepers but Qui Gon did not want to meddle in the affairs of the future and Obi Wan had learnt that things never went in favour of the peace keeper.

Obi Wan searched the room. He needed to find her. She was the only one who had spoke the truth. She alone had not boasted. He had asked her many times to hear her tale, and when he heard it, as unbelievable as it was, she had not lied. As his eyes flickered over the many colours on skin, tentacles, and oddly shaped body parts he saw her. A beautiful Calamarian. That was mainly he had noticed her. Her salmon coloured skin reminded him of his friend Bant from a long time ago. He strode over to her. Qui Gon too had seen why Obi Wan had noticed her.

If it were not for the force, he would have thought it to be Bant Eerin a friend of Obi Wans, but he could not read her signature. But when he thought about it, the force was definitely there, but it seemed more a part of her than something she used. It was as if she was made from it. It blended with her being. The force and she were one.

As they got up close Qui Gon no longer thought she resembled Obi Wans friend. Dark blue, oceanic eyes stared back at him. Beautiful straight blue hair hung down at her shoulders. High cheekbones and a perfect nose made her beauty look like radiance. As she saw the Jedi, she stood up to greet them. Her long blue cloak falling open to reveal tight trousers and a low necked top with a triangle shaped hole on the side of the top. Both of which were a deep purple.

"Ben!" She cried and embraced the man tightly. "It's been so long!"

"Ee'li," he replied as he returned the hug.

Ee'li could feel the conflicting emotions coming from her friend. "Ben?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Obi Wan broke free and cleared his throat.

"This is Qui Gon Jinn, a friend of mine," he said and motioned his Master closer. He then whispered "He's from the past."

Ee'li's smile faded quickly. She did not seem especially shocked by this, just slightly curious.

"The past you say? How far back?"

"I was Ben's Master, when he was 13," Qui Gon said, hoping Obi Wan had explained to her of his Jedi connection.

"A long time then," she said "Come, sit, and let us work this out together." She then looked at Ben.

"I'd like to speak to him alone Ben," she said in a kind voice. Obi Wan complied. He walked away towards the bar. He sat on a stool and waited to be served.

His fingers absentmindedly brushed across the sand stone counter. His fingers twisting in circles over cracks and lumps.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked. He almost looked human. But for two small horns at the top of his head and pointed ears. His blue lips and pale skin made him look as if he had frozen, but his cheery manner soon proved otherwise.

"A troan spritzer please," Obi Wan answered. Feeling as though he deserved the blue drink. Its sweet taste of pomegranates and berries left the drinker feeling light-headed, but happy. Though this did not affect Obi Wan he still enjoyed the taste.

The barman looked at him curiously before getting the drink ready. It wasn't common to have such a light drink with almost no alcohol in it. His customers tended to lean towards the hard drinks more. Strong beers, with the strongest alcohol. Then again this old man looked everything but common. He shrugged off his thoughts as he handed Obi his drink. He swung a tea towel over his shoulder and began serving his other customers.

Obi Wan watched, from his seat at the bar, Ee'li and Qui Gon talk. He could read his Masters lips. Ee'li's face changed as the story continued. Different expressions taking over old ones.

Qui Gon retold all he knew to Ee'li. Every little thing he knew whether he thought it helpful or not. When Qui Gon had finished, she turned her, now, twisted gaze toward Qui Gon. She outstretched her arm and touched him lightly on the forehead.

Obi Wan could only watch in horror as both Ee'li and Qui Gon fell unconscious. In that moment he was especially glad of the Calamarians habit of sitting in the far corners of bars. Out of sight.

TBC

**I know it was short, but there's not a lot left to do to be honest. Next chapter will be longer-scouts honour! I'm quite proud of that chapter hope y'all liked it! And don't forget to click the shiny PuRpAl button telling you to review!**

**Review Replies--If you reviewed you'll get a reply******

**Kynstar: Lol nice change don't ya think? :oP That was actually an idea of mine believe it or not. Well might still be...watch this space **

**neosun7: Thank you! I shall treasure this chocolate chip forever! I think I can give you another gingerbread man just don't tell anyone**

**laurajslr: Don't think I left it too much for this one though lol, thanks again!**

**LalaithoftheBruinen******** lol I know what you mean, it's so tedious! Why can't we stayed signed in?! :o(**

**wyldcat:**** Lol! I know a part of me wants Qui Gon to know everything but then again, he did bring balance to the force in the end...**

**master kaym: Thank you! I was just thinking about Ep1 and I realised that Obi Wan grabs Qui's saber, so I figured why not keep it?**

**Snickers Lambchops:**** And again lol, I just wanted at least one ending to be happy lol, I think this chapter may be a bit rushed...**

**Kenobi-girl1: Thank you, hmm you shall have to read on to find out lol I haven't decided myself yet**

**norah-hunt:**** He's my fave too lol, though I really hated him in Ep2...annoyed me lol! I know what you mean about the regret I mean the first time I saw that in the cinema it was just shock. I mean how could they kill off Liam Neeson?! Then the second time I was more obsessed with the film/books e.t.c. so I had a few tears lol. It's such a shame he died :o(**

**MutantJediBauer: Lol I know, I'm sorry but this is the most active story of mine at the moment. And what's worse is I've got so many ideas for new fics in my head aghhh!**

**wolfwytch: Thanks for reviewing, and I knwo the chapters are short lol its the bane of my existance!**

**Emmithar******** aw00t! Our combined force has driven them into oblivion!**

**I'm putting your review reply last since it's the longest (and we all know it will be )**

**Well thats a shock lol! I mean the way you write it's as if everything was planned to the smallest details lol. I don't know how this is going to pan out anymore. I mean I have this ending which I love, I've re-written it a gazillion times but the plot for the chapter is always the same. Only thing is if that happens he has to forget up until that point then suddenly remember. Oh I don't know, maybe Ee'li has the answer. And believe me, she was a spur of the moment character there for the purpose of filling in the gaps -**

**Worst thing for me is during my history lessons I get these great ideas, I mean something I never would have thought of until then, but lo and behold I have no spare paper. I can't write anything down without risking someone else seeing, and as much as I love Star Wars and the fact that everyone who knows me knows it, I'd still be embaressed if someone saw me writing notes down such as 'Obi-Wan, near death experience? torture methods' then having little odd doodles next to it...see told ya I was twisted. **

**I'm not sure if this is longer...I hope it is lol**

**I agree. I mean I love fics where Qui didn't die, but that's why I didn't write one like that. I didn't want to disgard Lucas's version of how things happened. And yes I suppose I'm altering Jude Watsons version of JA but I'm not changing anything so things will be so different in forthcoming stories...**

**eek****! colds! Lol the rain/hail/wind should make me sneeze soon enough, just wondering how long its gonna take...my throat hurts lol, probs didnt help that the rest of the school have colds...**

**Sugar! o.O**

**Hope you're feeling alright Holmes, and if you ever need to talk or anything I'll listen :) xxxx**


	7. Time

****

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I would be sitting in a pile of money smiling ear to ear. I'm skint and I have, as ever, a sarcastic expression on my face, if that isn't enough proof I'll make it easy for ya! NOT MINE!**

**Ok this chapter, is a little...um whats the word, ah yes, rubbish! I wrote the chapter over my dads on his computer, so I wrote it up in an email to myself. Then there's a power cut, thus destroying my work and leaving it to float cyberspace for all time. So I wrote up another one, which lacked anything to do with original, and better, first drafft.**

**Either way, hope you like and please review!**

**Chapter 7 Time and Explanations**

Obi Wan made his way to the table once again. He blended in with the crowd. He cloaked himself, Qui Gon and Ee'li in the force. He would protect them to the last. He drank his drink and waited for them to awaken. He didn't want to risk anything by trying to wake them up himself.

Once again memories plagued him. In that moment as he stared Qui Gon, his thoughts on Anakin, he realized how hard it must have been for his Master. Obi Wan had come so close to leaving the Jedi, and now he knew the betrayal his Master had felt. The lack of trust. The want, the need for solitude. He had been a persistent brat. Asking for something he would give freely, something Qui Gon had given to Xanatos. Only to be trampled on. Obi Wan made a vow to himself. He would not do as Qui Gon had done. If an apprentice emerged, he would make him a padawan. The chances, though, were highly unlikely. Jedi were extinct. A legend. A myth. Seldom believed in the Order.

The force was waning. Anakin had been his first Padawan and he'd been betrayed. He never got over the feeling. The hollow emptyness as he watched the boy walk past him to the Supreme Chancellor. He watched him walk away. He called out his name. Begged him to reconsider. But every time he tried to use the bond, he would be met with a cloud of darkness. Cruelty and malice. What kind of father would he have made? A murderer? No doubt Palpatine would have had the twins killed if he knew about them. Anakin was powerful. Vader was powerful. Nothing would stand between them and power. Controlling the galaxy. Had he been wrong? Maybe seeing his wife holding their children would have saved him. Or maybe it wouldn't have.

His mind was filled with flashes from the past. Each one from a different time. A different event. But only one continued to plague him. One stood out from the rest. One he had never been able to shake. The one memory that caused his worse nightmares. Where it all began to go downhill. His Masters death.

'It's unhealthy,' he thought to himself 'To dwell on the past as much as I do, but when that my only company it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.'

'You have Qui Gon now,' He corrected himself.

'But for how long? For all I know he's already gone. What if that's what they're doing?! Leaving me, leaving full stop.'

'Ee'li wouldn't do that!'

'Wouldn't she? She's been thinking about going back to old republic for years'

'And she isn't because you refused to go with her!'

'It's dangerous to meddle with time!'

'So what?! The worlds dangerous as it is. We're all going to die. Whether in battle, or by some other way, why not enjoy life?'

'Since when has going back to a world you miss only to watch the same thing happen again and be a spectator been enjoyable?! To have no power, no credibility! No chance'

'Maybe you're right'

'And maybe I'm wrong, but I can't go back, Qui Gon has to, I cannot'

Obi Wan found himself staring at his Masters body. His head tilted to the side in what looked like sleep. Ee'li's head rested on Qui Gons shoulder.

"Nice for some people, innit?" An alien said as he passed the table. Obi Wan tensed but the alien carried on walking. 'No more daydreaming!' he said to himself. He had to stay alert on behalf of the others. His responsibility. His alone.

**/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/**

Qui Gon looked around him. The sea hit the rocks with a crash, he could feel the spray on his face. Where was he?

"The setting, was one, I myself chose. How I survive on Tatooine I don't know. I make frequent visits here in my sleep." A voice broke through the silence. Ee'li stood on the edge of the beach. Breathing in the sea-salty air.

"Where is 'here'?"

"My dreams. If you have the "know how" you can control your dreams to the most minute detail. Only a select few can do so, and even less know how to."

Qui Gon merely stared at her. She was stalling. He didn't want to press her.

"A clock is not a clock without it's hands, you agree? It still ticks, but no longer serves its purpose. Time itself is no different. Each part of Time needs its components. If you are meant to be in that time and place, and suddenly you aren't, that time freezes."

Qui Gon nodded, he understood what she meant, so far.

"You, Qui Gon, are a component. Your time is frozen. You must return to it to make sure this future exists."

"What must I do?" Was all Qui Gon asked.

"When the first sun has set, and the second has begun to do the same. Go to the canyon directly in front of where Obi Wan sleeps. Focus on the exact time before you were brought here. Every small detail is important. Everything will lead to you being taken back to where you belong."

The winds around them got more fierce. Qui Gon stood his ground. He merely stared at Ee'li, his eyes told her he understood.

She looked around her. A part of Qui Gon knew what she was thinking. Not by using the force, but sheer intuition, the longing in her eyes betrayed her.

"Why, how did this happen?" He asked quickly, desperate for answers.

"Maybe it's a test. Maybe it's the force's way of changing things. Maybe it just happened. You can go through life, always looking for the answers, but even when you've recieved every one, you'll never be satisfied. Not all questions need to be answered Qui Gon. It's not the end of the world if they are left retorical."

Her answer was said so casually that Qui Gon didn't seem satisfied. He knew she was no force user. She was a living force. She stood in front of him now, created from it. Moulded into the person she is by the force itself. He thought the answer would be a little more...enlightening. Ee'li laughed a little at his reaction.

"See," she told him "Never satisfied." She held her head back. She took deep breaths of the air. Of the smells. She listened intently to every sound. She found her calm. She turned back toward Qui Gon.

"I think it's time I went home myself. It's been too long." She sighed, smiled at the Jedi and clicked her fingers. Qui Gon awoke suddenly in the bar once more.

"Master! Are you all right?" Obi Wan asked frantically. Not realizing how strange the title sounded to Qui Gon. He nodded.

He looked over to his side, and saw that Ee'li had gone. As his thoughts turned to her he realized suddenly. She had called him by his real name. But Obi Wan had said himself, he had not been called that for some time. He had gone by Ben. He only hoped she had made it back to her own time, where she belonged.

**Ok definately longer :) hope you liked and let me know in a review!**

**Review Replies**

**wyldcat: You shall now find out , we shall see, not entirely sure how to write him...**

**MusicDreamer: Glad you got that, I was a bit scared it wouldn't have been obvious and I'd have to explain more lol, thank you!**

**Kynstar: I know :o( I mean right now the two have sooo much in common and they haven't got a clue! Sorry, but as you said it's gonna have to end some time. thank you so much! #gives huge hug# flattery gets you everywhere! Watch this space, many more JA fics to come **

**Name 1: Soon enough for ya? :P**

**ladysherloc92: Thank you, I've written the last chapter, so I know if he does or not lol**

**master kaym: Yay! Lol, thank you! loves all reviews**

**laurajslr: Lol, thank you, well as you can see I didn't really pursue the Ee'li character much...**

**neosun7: Lol! Best impression I've ever seen/heard! #gives you cookie jar# bye!**

**you: hey! it's empty!**

**mwahahaha #devours all cookies and gingerbread men#**

**starryfaerie: Thank you! I know what you mean, it's just so sad, you know, that it does happen and if they'd just thought about it more they might have stopped it.**

**Saiyan Jedi: Thank you so much! Hope you like the chapter :)**

**Miss Telcontar: Lol so many reviews at once! Lol I've read #13 now . haven't read 11 or 12 lol, they have yet to arrive through amazon. I don't let anyone from school read my stories lol, way too embaressed. **

**Emmithar: And so here is yet another, maHoussive reply to a wonderfully long review. Aww hun! Shall have to get some bacta for ya, or at least some aspirin/paracetemol, depending on where you're from. **

**It's odd, now that I have less time, I'm doing more writing. Ignoring things that shouldn't be ignored. Like the fact that I have a physics test 2moro, a French test on Thursday and a History test on Friday, oh yes and homework in by Thursday too. And yet I'm still on the internet! ahhh!**

**It's either pronounced EEEEE'LIE or EE'LEE or a clever mixture of the two...**

**Lol there should be AA meetings for people like us. "Hi my names Mellaithwen, I torture Obi Wan Kenobi in my spare time, and I have no intention of stopping!" #escapes with Emmithar#**

**Why thank you Holmes! fiddles with stethascope**

**o.O SO CUTE! omg that smiley! aww so cute! and its little arms! aww! Ok slightly obsessed... lol ttyl bye xxxxxx**


	8. Not Ready

**Disclaimer: No money being made, no profit of any kind **

**#hyperventilates#**

**The trailer for Revenge of the Sith is bloomin amazing! I had it up ful volume and Qui Gon's there! And Old Ben and just such a good trailer! Go to the star wars official site and you can watch it there, it's excellent! I can't wait to see it! I had a tear in my eye when I watched it the first time. About to watch it for the 25th time now.**

**May 19th, 2005!**

**Anyway onto _this_ story**

**Chapter 8, Not Ready**

Qui Gon Jinn looked across the room at Obi Wan. He had heard the title Obi Wan had given him. The Master that sounded so foreign on the older version of his padawan. A voice tinged with age, a voice so different to the one he knew uttering the words that didn't seem to belong to this older version. Qui Gon did not want to seem cruel. But though he had called him padawan by mistake from time to time the 'Master' was said with such precision…It was meant to be said. It had waited on Obi Wan's tongue for too long and now it was let out.

The old man himself sat, his head in his hands, trying to contemplate what he had been told. Ever since the two had left the bar and headed back to Obi Wan's home there had been a tense silence that neither felt like breaking. Once they had arrived all had been explained and Obi Wan didn't seem overjoyed with the information that by tomorrow morning he would be alone once again. Qui Gon had explained as much as he could regarding Ee'li. Obi Wan understood. The confusion in is features was only there to hide the sadness in his heart.

_'Ironic,'_ he thought to himself _'My last moments with my Master and I'm sitting there sulking.'_

Obi Wan didn't know about the odd feelings he had brought to the surface by calling his Master, Master. It had rolled off of his tongue. The worry was so familiar. There had been so many situations where he had felt the same as he did in that bar. Where he had uttered the same words as he had in the bar, and to him, they were not foreign at all.

Obi Wan could feel his Masters eyes on him, but he chose not to acknowledge them. More questions he didn't want to answer. But he couldn't stop Qui Gon from voicing them.

"Obi Wan, talk to me please, are you all right?"

Obi Wan frowned at Qui Gon. As much as he tried to explain to the latter by his facial expressions it didn't seem enough.

"No I'm not all right," he said honestly "I've been alone for god knows how long and suddenly, my Master appears. Not just any Master though, my Master that's been dead. That died in my arms!" Obi Wan couldn't stop himself. He really had to work on bottling up his feelings, he had a tendency to let them out at the worst moments. Qui Gon found himself shocked at both the sudden ouburst and it's content. _'Died in my arms'_ the words echoed in his mind. But Obi Wan was far from finished.

"The same man that stands opposite me, after coming back from the dead, and telling me he's going again!" he cried, his voice rising. The old man was keeping his anger at bay but that didn't stop the frustration of it all.

"Obi Wan, if I don't go you won't exist! Time will continue and you'll turn around, a young padawan, one minute you were talking to me, the next I'm gone without a trace, you won't become who you are, because things would have changed in the past, thus ensuring this future being destroyed, everything would change!"

"And that's such a bad thing?" Obi Wan muttered, but regretted it when he recieved a questioning glance from Qui Gon. Instead of retorting he spun on his heel and went to his room. Leaving Qui Gon alone with his thoughts. The man sat on a nearby chair and sighed.

Obi Wan leaned against the sandstone wall of his room. Why couldn't everything be all right? Why did he have to die? Why did Anakin have to betray him?

Anakin...

The boy he had been so reluctant to teach. The young man he had come to love as a son. The man that went to the Dark Side. The murderer, called Darth Vader.

As he thought more, Obi Wan realised something. It had all began with himself. If he hadn't been so persistant, Qui Gon may never have taken a padawan. But because of the annoying brat he used to be, Jedi initiate Kenobi, who was hell bent on becoming a Jedi, then his Master would never have been so open to taking Anakin as a padawan. He would have made the connection between the boys anger and Xanatos. Obi Wan had seen it. In the beginning. The boy had been to old. Pieces of the puzzle were missing. Something was amiss, but his dear Master refused to see it. Stubborn as usual.

If he had stayed on Bandomeer he would have worked the Agri-Corps. He would never have to train Anakin. Infact, the boy might never have been found! Obi Wan had found the planet on the radar. He had seen Tatooine and suggested landing there. He had stayed aboard the ship as his Master met the child. It was he, who had promised to train the boy.

He shuddered as a fresh memory came to mind. Anakin fighting him. His blue lightsabre pulsing at his neck. His eyes flashing with anger. He was deadly. Volcano's erupting. The clone wars. Everything came back in waves, the wound was so fresh.

_'Yes,'_ Obi Wan thought to himself _'It really was my fault.'_

* * *

_'Could things get any worse?'_ Qui Gon thought to himself. Obi Wan was upset with him. He was stuck in the future. And the amount of times his death had been mentioned was un-nerving him. But as for things getting worse- Qui Gon began to notice the room darkening as the sun began to set.

He stepped outside. A slight breeze blew through his hair as the small sandstorm began. Not long now. Not long, and he'd be with his padawan again. He had long decided to keep quiet. He couldn't lay this kind of responsibility on the young padawan he knew in his own time. He didn't want to say goodbye to Obi Wan. He didn't want to see the mans face as he walked away.

Qui Gon stepped on to the edge of the canyon. He stood in the exact spot Ee'li had told him, making sure he was facing the first sunset. Both suns were bright white as they began to set in the hot air. When the sunset was over, he would have to leave. He would have to leave Obi Wan alone.

* * *

Obi Wan noticed the slight darknening in his room and rushed towards his Master. He hoped so much that he wasn't too late...

**Longer chapter, right?**

**Kynstar: First reviewer for the last chapter! I'm sort of writing random notes on other fics so hopefully, eventually there will be, but I haven't had much time to write lately. Lol I hope I sent her back…otherwise Middle Earth might get a nasty surprise…**

**master kaym: I'm really glad you like the story lol, and you love it! Even better **

**starryfaerie: Well if you ask me what confused you I could try and explain lol, you shall have to wait to find out lol and Ben meets Luke after sand people attack Luke, C-3PO and R2D2 who are on their way to find Old Ben anyway :)**

**eek! That part really did suck :os sorry if it wasn't clear. I didn't realise how bad the sentence was lol, but thank you for pointing it out for me :)**

**Lol I hope the plot progresses a bit more hope you liked this chapter**

**Saiyan Jedi:Lol! Funny review! Hmm…angst…well not really…sorry lol but there's angst in my new fic long way from being done but watch this space. My muse Elf, of sorts, Thraniel doesn't dare annoy me anymore. She's a 4 inch Elf you see and there isn't a hell of a lot she can get away with before being shoved inside a pillowcase….Kageka does seem to know how to get things done though **

**MusicDreamer: Why thank you - ah yes you shall have to wait and seeeee. I'm quite scared people aren't going to like the ending #hides in corner#**

**Miss Telcontar: #blushes# thankee**

**Name1: Lol thanks - hope you like**

**Neosun7: Gotcha! Oh brilliant! More COOKIES! Lol annoyingly I wrote her in, then didn't really have anywhere to put her, but since it was implied that she wasn't from that time I figured why not put her back **

**The Burninator Named Trogdor****: That's ok - just glad to know you're still reading, lol thanks again!**

**ladysherlock92 : Lol you shall have to wait to find out**

**Thank you for reviewing! And to **

**Barfing: When you have the courage to sign in when you're flaming I might give a crap whether or not you think my fanfic's rubbish or not. I rather look at the other 90 reviews that seem to disagree with you. And since you only read chapter 1 your outlook isn't exactly accurate.**

**Emmithar: Lol both reviews were long! Lol I have to flick between what I said last and what you reviewed to keep track. I've always found icing sugar to help myself, but that might just be because I'm obsessed with icing sugar…**

**Lol it's odd, when you're in school you're not exactly fond of it but everyone I know who's left school seems to miss it…# breaks into Janet Jackson 'You don't know what you've got til its gone' song#**

**I wonder what the teacher would do if someone shouted out 6…probably wrap him/her in bubble wrap and sit them down lol "Just wait there, no don't try and escape, just enjoy the bubbles"**

**The only classes I hate is my History class which sucks, I love the subject but this new teacher is such an annoying cow…! She swears at us just to look cool and she's a schitzo psycho! One minute she's sickly sweet motherly and kind the next she's red in the face and screaming at us for some reason unbeknown to us! **

**Odd teacher! Lol you type my school name into google and a load of paedophilia information comes up. Our old, old, old drama teacher was …disturbed. He killed himself before the trial, and at the time I was in an English class with his best friend as the teacher. Her mobile rings, she runs out of the classroom crying, leaving us (a load of year 7ers, 11 year olds) on our own in the class until the bell rang. I do miss her though, there was accusations against her but nothing was true but after its said she couldn't exactly go back to her job…**

**It proves the point that if you have time to shove a dead guy in a tree and get on all fours and chew grass to know what its like to be a cow, then you have way too much time on your hands. And why stop there? Why not use a glove for an udder? Lol, work in general sucks, royally. I long for the care free days with no exams, homework or well anything. Just sitting on the floor playing with a doll or something. **

**Lol you're Sherlock of course! O.O KIRBY DANCE! Its not right that these small symbols are so cute! Stupid ffn cutting off your review!**

**Lol amazingly enough I was in the kitchen putting the dishes away when I thought of it…different places trigger different things and it would seem ideas strike me when I'm busy with something else. **

**Hope you liked the chapter, and this extremely long reply! Phew I'm exhausted!**


	9. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Hey you, yes you come here, I have something to tell you! #whispers in your ear# They're not really mine! **

**So there I sat, listening to Run – Snow Patrol. _Trying _to do my French work, Welsh work and English work at the same time and I just figured, bugger it, I'll come on here and do Chapter 9. So I finally finish it, and ffn decides to mkae life harder for me by claiming 'The Page Is Forbidden' ...**

**Personally I've never liked the fact that it's not correct English to start a sentence with 'And' _but_ ever since seeing the film 'Finding Forrester' I have left it there. If I think it fits, then it fits, mwhahahaha!**

**Chapter 9 Forgiveness**

Obi-Wan had spent the entirety of the sprint from his home to the canyon thinking it over. He had grown so close to his Master again. And in such a small space of time. He had been wary, he had not reached out for another in the force for so long and now he had done so many times in the past couple of days. He almost depended on the company. Of the reassuring glances in his loneliness. The concerned questions of his welfare, and he had so much to talk to him about. He could relate, he understood how it felt to lose a padawan to the darkside. The two had more in common than ever, including the feelings of old age, but they seemed even further apart.

He had lost him once, he couldn't again.

"No! I won't let you go again!" He cried out to Qui Gon who still stood at the edge of the desert canyon. Qui Gon spun around to look at the other man. A part of Qui Gon knew what 'again' his old padawan was referring to. Obi Wan stared at him for a moment.

He had been so afraid of being too late. Of letting his childishness get the better of him, but in those moments he felt like a child again. Clinging on to Qui-Gon willing him to stay. Tears welled up in both Jedi's eyes. But much to the slight joy in Obi Wans heavy heart his Master did not push him away but returned the embrace.

Obi Wan wanted so much to stay like this forever. For time to stand still. Everything seemed all right in his Masters arms. It felt as though as long as Qui Gon was near, nothing could hurt him. He was safe. And for so long he had wanted to feel that way. He had not felt _safe _since, well, since before Bandomeer. Leaving the temple had showed him a very different way of looking at things.

Not everywhere had rules. And not everyone liked to follow them. Not everyone played fair. And there were no Masters to tell them off for not doing so. He always thought he felt safe with his Master.

And in a way he did. He knew Qui Gon would help in his time of need, but this safety, having been tore from him for so long. Being alone for so long...

Now, he felt he could breathe freely again. Without having to look over his shoulder for fear of Anakin staring him back in the face. He pulled back slightly. He looked at Qui Gon. The latters hair blew in the wind. Obi Wan could see it in his Masters eyes that there was no stopping him.

"You will stay," he said and waved his hand in front of his Masters face. Resorting to his use of the Force. Qui-Gon blocked the Jedi trick and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand. A part of him had predicted his old padawan would do such a thing.

"Don't," he said smiling "We will see each other again," Qui Gon looked straight into the other mans eyes. Willing Kenobi to believe him.

"No, _we_ won't! You will see the young me again. But _I_ will never see you again." He said in a sad voice.

"Oh padawan, maybe not in this world, or this time but we will see each other again." Qui-Gon sighed and put on a hand on Obi-Wan's face. He knew the term of 'padawan' was risky, especially in Obi Wans state but as odd as it sounded it felt right.

Qui-Gon felt immense pride at looking at Obi-Wan. He had survived through everything. He had become a great Jedi Knight. One of the last. Ever since Qui Gon had arrived he had noticed the lack of Force around here.

Even if they were on a remote planet, he should be able to feel something, but he did not. Only a dark power nearing. Growing stronger, and Obi Wan alone, but fighting strong. A soft sound woke him from his daydream as he realised his words had got to Obi Wan.

_

* * *

_

Silent sobs racked through Obi-Wans body. Qui-Gon pulled him into a hug. Obi-Wan inwardly cursed himself. He was no boy he shouldn't be crying, he was strong. At least he used to be. A shell of his former self. Smiling was a rarity. Frowning was common. Depression was frequent. But ever since Qui-Gon had come back the onslaught of emotions wouldn't stop.

Every feeling he had kept bottled up since the funeral came out as he continued to cry on his Masters shoulder. He didn't want to be alone again. He had dealt with it before but after being in such loving company he wasn't sure if he could handle it again.

Qui-Gon held him at arms length.

"You'll be fine." He said and gave Obi-Wans shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Everything happens for a reason. You have become a Jedi Knight like I always knew you would. You've made me proud." And as he did so Qui Gon put his fingers where he knew Obi Wans padawan braid used to be.

"You will always be my padawan. Even if you're an old Jedi Master, you're still my padawan." He said with a warm smile. He walked back to the canyon, aware of the sudden darkness enveloping the planet.

Qui-Gon stood in the same place as it had happened. He took a deep breath and began to think about Obi-Wan as he was young. His face filled his mind he reached out with the force to find him. His thoughts completely focused on the momentsleading up tothe first vision that had brought him to this time. A small mist began to gather at Qui-Gons feet. It made its way up but it didn't turn dark and black like before, instead it stayed crystal white. He could still make out Ben's face through the fog.

"Master!" he cried "I have something to tell you!" Obi Wan couldn't stop himself. The words came from somewhere. But it wasn't his head, oh no, in his mind the right thing to do would be to let it go, to accept it, as a Jedi should, but the words came from his heart, from his soul, form a place deep inside of him that prayed for the day to see his Master again, and now that part of him could hold it back no longer.

Qui-Gon didn't answer. He didn'twant to listen, he knew Obi Wan was about to tell himsomething he shouldn't know he continued tofocus on the young Kenobi in his mind.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get to you in time. The Sith killed you! It should have been me! I'm sorry! Forgive me please!" Obi-Wan pleaded. He didn't care what happened, he had to let it out! He quickly wondered if he had time to tell him about Anakin. As he tried to calculate the possibilities of that Qui-Gon was still trying to take in this new information. He called back to Obi Wan before the latter had a chance to speak. Forgetting the surprise from Ben's words.

"You were meant to live! Don't blame yourself!" He said it again and again but Obi-Wan couldn't hear him. The dust was a swirling wind, its sound drowning out all else including Jinn's voice. Qui-Gon could still sense his anxiety and want for forgiveness.

He wanted the boy to know it had to happen, to assure him he would never be blamed but all the boy wanted to hear were those few words. He reached out with the force and used their bond for the last time. At least with the old Obi-Wan that is.

'I forgive you,'

**Is this the end?**

**Please Review!**

**Review Replies**

**MusicDreamer: I agree! Though I really don't have control of what they do, I just write it **

**Kynstar: Even I'm not that cruel :)**

**Master Kaym: Well Darth Vader/Anakin does bring balance to the force, in the end...he just does a lotof destroying to get there, and Obi Wans training had something to do with that...I think...**

**starryfaerie: I agree about Hayden, though it might have something to do with me seeing him in an advert for some perfume, and he didn't look very manly...Ever since Episode 1 I've wanted to ring all of the actors who play Anakin's necks lol. Obi Wan looks his best in Episode 1, and I'm pretty sure that movie is going to stay my favourite of them all. Glad you agree with the time theory, complete spur of the moment thing, half thought up while watching the clock after a test in class and the rest while emptying the dishwasher! I have a beta, only she's more of a Lotr fan, figured I'd give her a bit of a break while she tries to keep up with GCSE work then for my next fic I'll re-employ her - I've been trying to go over any mistakes I see...**

**laurajslr: Lol two reviews! aw00t! And to your question about this carrying on the answer is ---- read on! lol**

**Kenobi-girl1: Lol I'm afraid it's a bit late to do requests, I've finished writing the story and the following chapters are done, sorry!**

**The Burninator Named Trogdor: You're kidding...right? -273'C! Lol we had frost the other day, in the day it was 2.5'C then later got to 1'C and at night finally reached 0'C. Might get snow by December if it carries on like this!**

**neosun7: No problemo! Cookie doe is even better than cookies! Shall have to send you a muffin basket **

**Miss Telcontar: Well that wasn't a long wait was it :)**

**Emmithar: Lol you're very persuasive, ffn didn't bugger up review **

**I see what you mean but Anakin has always had it there, he's always been angry e.t.c. Palpatine just knew how to fuel it, so in a way Obi Wan did train Darth, he just wasn't called that. Anakin looks especially creepy and there are pictures of a singed Anakin that are quite an eye opener...you understand why he'd rather wear the giant mechanical suit lol, I can't wait for the volcano scene! I'm so excited! Lol I already have plans (though not really my fault...) I was in I.T. just now for last lesson and Jordan (boy in my class ) asked if anyone had seen the trailer, so from then on me and him were talking non-stop about it, not to mention Nathan joining in (we've been Star Wars buddies ever since I saw him on the official site in the first year of high school) So me, Jordan and Nathan (and one of my friends that I can drag along) are gonna go see it lol!**

**Interesting job, fun thing to put down on your CV 'Can speak English fluently...Has typing skills...worked in cow testing for last job' **

**Duck tape! LOL! Have fun at the fair! Sounds good fun :)**

**It's so sad when there are stabbings in schools..I mean you're in school! You don't want to be terrified someone'll pull a knife of you...**

**Omg, my school is FULL of dorkwads (lol loving that) a while ago in the year above me, my brothers History class were told to bring in something from the War. So my brother found an old torch and pictures. His friend brought in a LIVE GRENADE never had so much fun in my life! There was the whole fire drill thing, everyone on field. Then the buses came so we went home at 11am! So that was first real threat that involved bomb squad. **

**Second was bomb threat in the college directly next door to the school so Headteacher, and 6th formers were running around whole school having to tell each teacher personally to take their class to the front of the school. Mr John (my bio teacher) told us "Not a drill! Do not panic! Take your things and make your way to the gate now!" they don't usually let us take our things (in fact I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to...) so you sort of knew he was serious. Turned out was just a hoax. Had to have bomb squad to check entire buildings and the school so we sat on ground for 2 hours.**

**Our schools like that. Though when it snows I like going to school. I remember opening my curtains in the morning and seeing the snow everywhere. Had to side step to the bus stop the whole way. Avoiding snow balls is easy, you just hit them first! I can't wait for snow now, it was so late this year, snowing on my friends birthday! March 11th!**

**Floods haven't really affected our area much. I'm on the top of Power Station Hill and my school are right at the bottom so any floods would affect it first and sort of flow down the hill...giant river at bottom of hill too, the only thing that affects us is the snow. We always get hit hard because we're so high up and so the buses are hours late (worse was when me and my friend were the only ones at the bus stop when it came at 10:30am) ice is a real problem too...**

**LOL! Obi Wan: Huh? Master...I-**

**Qui Gon: NO OBI WAN! ITS A DIRECT ORDER, LEAVE ME BE!**

**That would really destroy their relaishonship methinx**

**Exactly! Theres no way he could have bettered the job though, any Master would have had to deal with the angry git...and it's not like Obi Wan could say 'No!' to his _dying_ master...**

**I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, I mean it's my first attempt at a Star Wars story! Your stories deserve 1000 reviews for every chapter! Specially with sudden turnarounds like Serr!**

**I love replying to your reviews longer the better lol, plus it's something to do but wow this is maHoussive! lol! reply's longer than the chapter . ttyl! xXx**


	10. Time After Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be methinx...**

**A/N: Suprised? I know I sort of said it was the end,but I couldn't finish it, but it could have been a good ending...**

**I'm sorry it took so long too but as you knowffn hasn't been working due to upgrades e.t.c. and for some reason this bug thing decided to destroy EVERYTHING in my document manager. **

**Chapter 10, Time After Time**

Qui Gon couldn't make out Obi Wans face but he felt the slight relief through their bond. He didn't want Obi Wan to cause himself more grief, the boy had a slight habit for blaming himself.

As the swirling wind brought the desert sands to his face he felt a slight jerk. He fought for consciousness. He wouldn't sleep through it this time. Slowly the dizziness the portal had brought with it died down and Qui Gon came to a stand still. The wind picked up slightly but instead of blowing him away it went upwards, into the sky. Dissolving in the glare from the sun that still shone from when Qui Gon had left the first time.

For a second, Qui Gon saw what Ee'li had meant. Time stood still as the dust cleared around him. His padawans form frozen on his way to their ship. Obi Wan as the young boy Qui Gon knew.

He sighed as he waited for time to adjust itself. Telling the boy could destroy him. Or make his padawan doubt his sanity. Either way the boy would never look at his Master the same, whether he meant to or not. He could not tell him. Silence was best. Qui Gon knew Ben had fought with his emotions, he clearly hid something. But it hadn't been what Ben had blurted out.

At this his mind, once again, pondered his prophesised death. A Sith. Qui Gon felt a great unease about knowing his future, but despite it, he would not go out of his way to change things. He would do them as he would have anyway. If it meant dying at the hands of this Sith, then it was meant to be.

Qui Gon looked around him, slowly, very slowly, time began to move. Slow motion that got faster and faster. The Jedi Master felt a slight jolt as everything went back to how it had been and time sped up around him until both he and time were in synch. Qui Gon once again looked up at the glaring light.

_The world became clear again. Qui Gon studied Obi-Wan. He saw the familiar boyish features, the shining eyes. He found reassurance in the site of his youth. The future is not yet fixed, but fluid, he told himself. Visions did not have to come true. _

_"Qui Gon, are you all right?" Obi Wan asked. _

_"Perhaps we should not speak of evil and darkness just as we've completed a successful mission," Qui Gon suggested lightly. "Let us enjoy this moment. Justice had returned to Kegan." _

_"And if darkness lies ahead of me, I will fight it," Obi-Wan resolved. _

_Qui Gon put a hand on his shoulder. "We will fight it together, Padawan." _

**Yes I know, short! It was originally one big chapter (including the next chapter with it) but I didn't like the way it looked with the italics in the middle so there's still more to go**

**Please Review!**

**Review Replies**

**LalaithoftheBruinen: It wasn't the end - I just put it there...keep y'all on your toes lol**

**masterkaym: NO! Wasn't the end! oh crap, I hope you read this...**

**Kynstar: More would be cool you say! Well here it be! lmao I sound like an idiot...**

**MusicDreamer: be a cliffie lol**

**Rhiw: #blushes# thank you**

**Child-of-the-Dawn: eep, bawling! I never thought of doing an epilogue from Bens death, but in all honesty, I don't think I could do it, I love the guy too much, and I'd only end up ruining it **

**Saiyan Jedi: I reply to all of the reviews...so...Lol you really are a Jedi!**

**wyldcat: Lol no matter, thanks again :)**

**starryfaerie: I agree, I saw a video of him at a convention and he was really nice, it's just when he's acting he annoys me plus there's the whole him playing evil whiny child who becomes evil weezy man thing.**

**I haven't seen much of the older trilogy either, I taped them when they were on ITV but I can't seem to find them...I rather the prequels.**


	11. Dealing

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, though I did have a dream about them last night...**

**Quick-ish update. I was planning to post sometime next week but I couldn't resist! Now to revise for Physics and Maths tests on Monday...**

**Chapter 11, Dealing**

Standing there, alone on the canyon wall, Obi Wan felt a jolt in his heart. The sudden realisation that he was, once again, alone. Standing there, alone, Obi Wan Kenobi felt older than he ever had.

He knew, deep down, Qui Gon could never have stayed, but it didn't make the pain hurt any less. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it wasn't very Jedi-like of him. But what was a Jedi anymore? A forgotten myth. An old legend. A religion in which people seldom believed in. What was he anymore?

He sighed to himself. His Master, deceased, had been in front of him a few moments before. He had vowed to not lose him again, but he had.

He had outlasted everyone. His Master, many of the other Masters, all of which had been his elders. He had even outlasted Anakin, who was now lost to the dark side of the force.

_The force..._

Such a fickle thing.

As a young initiate the force was a strange and powerful thing. Now it was his enemy as much as his ally. The young naive padawan would put everything into the force, trust it wholeheartedly. Defend it with his life. Believe in it always. But the elder Jedi Master knew better. The old man had seen too much.

The clone troopers once made to help the Republic, now fought against them. Turned. Now Imperial Storm Troopers. Servants of the Empire.

Anakin, a young boy with potential, maybe even the chosen one. Turned. Now Darth Vader. Feared member and ruler, save for the Emperor, of the Empire.

Why not the force? If everything else had a weak spot, had doubts,thensurely the force did too. After all the force is used by both good and evil.

_Evil..._

He could almost see the lava errupt around him in his memory. The force had been against him then, when fueled by his angry padawan. His own grasp on it had not been enough. After everything, all he had seen, and done, there was one thing that kept him going. Kept him from giving up completely.

_"Strong the dark may be, but even it cannot take the light of every candle,"_

The green troll may have been small, but in times of dark and despair, Obi Wan, as well as many other Jedi, had a habit or recalling many of his wise words.

Obi Wan continued to stand silently. His dark brown cloak billowing in the wind. The small white hairs of his beard moving in the wind. Subconciously his hand rested near his precious lightsaber.

No, the dark could not take all of the light, but it could quite easily cast a dark shroud, not pitch black, but a despairing grey.

His old age and hermit status had allowed him time to reflect.

_Too much time..._

He would close his eyes and another heart wrenching memory would return to him. Ripping his heart out and tearing it to pieces time and time again. His friends dying. Fighting until they drew their last breath. Blaster shots ringing through the air so much that General Kenobi had become used to them. His Masters, mentors, teachers and tutors all dying at his feet. Fighting to what, now, seemed like a lost cause.

And once these memories came to him, and hopelessness threatened to over come his elder self he would strictly reprimand himself. Their deaths could not, and would not be in vain!

He would reflect on happy times, on sad times. He would sigh in depression and laugh in humour. The memories changing constantly.

It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He would never see his friends again. Not alive anyway. His memories were all he had left.

He cursed himself for every little mistake he ever made, now a man who could understand his faults and could only wish to correct them.

He knew why Qui Gon had found it so hard to take on another padawan. Guilt and blame rested on his Mastersheart, in the same way it did with Obi Wan's. A constant shadow lingering on. The shadow that reminded him, that he had failed. That he had let his emotions guide him, he had ignored the growing darkness in the child until it was too late. He had become a hypocrit. He himself had warned Qui Gon against such a thing, and then he had let it happen.

But aswell as that, he had seen it from the other side. From his own point of view. He wouldn't allow another padawan to feel the pain as he was rejected by Qui Gon. He would deal for their sake. But then again, there weren't any padawans left.

As if to completely contradict his thoughts the old man felt something familiar but strange through those force sensitive senses of his.

"Anakin?" he whispered to himself. No, it couldn't be. Whatever it was, it was filled with light. With good. Good intentions...

Maybe he wasn't so alone after all.

Old Ben looked over the canyon. His eyes widened at what he saw. A young man, the force surged through him as he dodged blows from various desert scavengers known as Jawa's.

He jumped down and fought off the sand people to aid the young man that had been ambushed. The force user. Luke Skywalker...

No, he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

**Longer **

**Please review!**

**Review Replies**

**starryfaerie: Lol i agree with you about the effects. I'm not gonna get the Original trilogy on dvd, I'm waiting for the all 6 boxset I know it was short, but it really was just a filler chapter of sorts. The last ones longer **

**master kaym: aw00t! lol**

**MusicDreamer: Not that much longer I'm afraid, in fact, after this only one chapter to go...**

**wyldcat: Thanks lol**

**Kynstar: LOL! gimmer stick!**

**Bloody Dead Rose: Oh god! #hides# sugar! ah poo...thanks for telling me though :) sorry about that, I didn't know... thank you! Sorry again!**

**Emmithar: Well you never know...Ep 3 might explain EVERYTHING**

**Re-reading it I think Qui Gon may have been slightly more emotional than usual but in his (and my) defence he has just seen his padawan, old and distressed, claiming that Qui's dead...**

**Something tells me Obi Wan's might not be so lost anymore lol, in this fic anyway**

**Mwahahaha now you know how I feel reading your fics! You think everythings going smoothly then SERR DOES THAT! lol, theres one more chapter to goooOoOo**

**20 days! I think...well thats from now until the 24th...**

**- can't wait! Stockings are so funny...most years it consists of me waking up, seeing stocking, opening everything no matter what the time is. Plus, ROTK EE getting it from dad I've spent sooo much money on presents though and I still haven't got my dads present!**


	12. The End

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters from Star Wars or Jedi Apprentice here belong to George Lucas or Jude Watson, or both, anything else is mine alone.**

**Error in the last chapter, MusicDreamer and wyldcat pointed it out to me: I said Jawa's but I meant Tusken Raiders lol**

**A/N: This chapter takes place many years in the future, it is set during _The Phantom Menace _and I think you can guess which part…**

**I have discovered the line! So it is included here here comes the last chapter of 'Vision's of the Future'**

**Chapter 12, The End**

The doors opened. A figure wearing a dark cloak stood there. The dark side pulsed around him. He looked up at them and sneered at the Jedi.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon said. Padme Amidala and her security took the long way around and left the two Jedi to face the menace.

The Sith Lord, Darth Maul, took off his hood to reveal his small horns, yellow eyes, and his heavily tattooed face.

All three removed their cloaks. Ready to fight.

Obi-Wan Kenobi leapt into the air and fought Darth Maul from the behind while his Master Qui Gon Jinn took the front. They followed him as he continues moving backwards, leading them deeper into the buildings core. Obi Wan was kicked harshly. The force of it threw him from the platform. He fell down two levels and only just managed to hold on to the platform of the second.

Obi-Wan soon regained his balance and used the force to propel him up to where his Master and the Sith fought. He ran after them as they entered the ray walls. Just as he was catching up they began to close. He was forced to stay where he was, and watch.

His master knelt down and meditated while Maul paced impatiently. The difference between the Jedi and Sith made apparent. Qui Gon looked to the force, he found his calm, he would use it to help him. While his opponent seemed hell bent on murder.

Qui Gon had felt an odd sense of déjà vu ever since the fight had began. Words from a long forgotten memory of the past circled around in is brain. A plea for forgiveness from someone he loved dearly. A voice, Obi-Wan's voice. But not the Obi-Wan that stood so close to him. No, the Obi-Wan of the future.

"_I'm sorry! I couldn't get to you in time. The Sith killed you! It should have been me! I'm sorry! Forgive me please!"_

Everything made sense, as much as a memory like that could. He would die tonight. He knew it, he was going to die at the hand of this Sith.

But that wouldn't stop him, He would fight as he would any other opponent. He had to be careful. He could not let it trouble him. He was not afraid of death. Not anymore.

He just hoped Obi-Wan would be all right. After seeing the elder version of his padawan break down so long ago it was evident he had bottled up his feelings.

Everything happens for a reason. Each story must end. And this was his final chapter.

**

* * *

**

Obi was anxious to help his master. He felt a ripple in the force warning him. He ignited his lightsaber and Qui Gon and Maul did the same. Kenobi sprinted toward his Master.

The fight picked up where it left off. Qui Gon instantly began fighting as well as before. Obi Wan could not believe the injustice of it all as the red ray wall closed once again leaving him left behind to watch as Qui Gon was hit in the face. The impact distracted him and Maul went for the fatal plunge. Qui Gon fell in a heap on the ground.

Ob Wan could hear a heart breaking scream. A shout of 'No!' It took a moment to register it was his own voice. His own anger filled voice. It bubbled up inside of him. Pure rage. White hot. Revenge.

"No," he said to himself, quieter than before. He could not feel the anger, the hate. It led to the dark side and he would not allow himself to do that. He could not. He took a deep breath. He let it out into the force. He did not look for comfort, he merely searched for strength to beat this Sith.

He waited anxiously. The doors opened, and he began to fight. He jumped and avoided each hit. The one end of Mauls' saber fizzled out and they were even. Obi-Wan felt the dark side hit him backwards into the hole. He held onto a ledge as his lightsaber was kicked over the side. He watched, as much as he could, as it fell into the abyss, where he was headed next if Maul had his way.

He hung on for dear life. He could feel the dark side pulse off of his opponent. For a moment he was intimidated but didn't let that daunt him, he fought and fought. He had to. For his master.

He saw Qui Gons lightsabre next to his body. He looked at it and then at Maul he reached out for the forced and at the same time he leaped into the air and grabbed the lightsaber, he struck out at Maul and raced to his master. Not waiting to see as the Sith lord, torn in two, fall into the pit.

Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan, his beloved Padawan. He didn't have much time, he had to tell him so many things. To tell him how much he loved him, to tell him not to turn into the old Jedi knight that he had met so long ago.

"_Its too late," _he choked out

"_No." _Obi-Wan replied

"_Obi-Wan, promise me you'll train the boy." _

"_Yes, Master." _Qui-Gon put a hand to Obi-Wan's face.

"_He is the chosen one… he will bring balance…train him!"_

And with that Qui-Gon died in his apprentice's arms.

**

* * *

**

The flames manipulated Obi-Wans eyes, he could almost see Qui-Gons mouth moving. He wanted to stop the fires. To save his master. But his Master was gone.

But Obi-Wan had an odd feeling that they would meet again, someday…

**The End**

**That's it! Corny ending but I liked it. Thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed each one is treasured. Thank you for reading though, review or not I loved writing this and I've decided, instead of letting the twisted Obi stories I think up distract me in Maths lessons, I'm going to write them down, write them in full, then post them so watch this space…**

**Review Replies**

**starryfaerie: Well now it is the end I'm afraid. I'd have to watch A New Hope again lol, but it's a good idea, and you never know thanks again lol**

**I really wanted to get them all on dvd, especially episode 1 but I realised there would probably be a box set soI didn't lol. My dad can't understand why I have the box set of all of the normal length LOTR's, fotr and ttt in extended editions and why I need the extended rotk lol, I told him about the star wars box set and he looked like he was going to faint!**

**master kaym: Well _that_ wasn't but this is, thanks again! And thank you for liking it :)**

**MusicDreamer: Lol I realised once I saw your review. Checked my top trump cards and realised; I'd mixed up the Jawas (which end up selling C3PO and R2D2 to Luke) and the Tusken Raiders, thank you for letting me know and I'm glad you liked the chapter **

**wyldcat: Thanks lol yup another chapter, well there isn't now...and thankyou for pointing it out about the Jawas lol, I noticed after posting S**

**Kenobi-girl1: Ahh interesting lol**

**Miss Telcontar: glad to know I made ya think lol :)**

**Emmithar: And your chapter was superb as usual! Well there isn't muchleft lol, I've finished! Wow...sounds weird...finished...**

**In a way Qui Gon's always there, and now Luke's there, so in a way, it's been a while since he was _alone_ lol**

**Oh god, I know! I've got pretty much everyone except my sister and my dad. And I've got £10 odd left...not good...annoying thing is; people I don't like are getting me presents and I asked them politely not to because I couldn't afford theirs and they were like "oh don't worry we don't give to recieve" ya suree they don't, I think I can afford a lil box of chocolates...**

**Worse thing about Christmas is the buying for other people, you're so busy and it's just one day...but can't complain about the gifts, and the tree, and the food...**

**Lol after writing this I've had enough of 'Time' lol. After reading that thing about Jude Watson I found out there's a book called 'Vision of the future' #is embaressed# I didn't know...**

**Untilnext timeHolmes!**

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And thank you to anyone else who read my story!**

**More stories on the way, so watch this space! **

**May The Force ****Be With You**

**--Mellaithwen, 6:10pm on the 9th December 2004**

**(and then edited at 08:13am on the 8th of May 2005)**


End file.
